Face Your Fears
by liyahmak
Summary: She had stayed hidden for years, but an attack leads her right back in the WWE.


(Note from Liyah: I ignore real life situations, and most current story lines since I have failed to keep up with the WWE-verse at the moment. Using the RAW show as the main setting for this piece, therefore moving both Edge and Christian to Monday night as well as ignoring the fact that Chris Jericho is away from our television screens :D Reviews are welcome and appreciated & flames make me laugh.)

Face Your Fears  
Part One

They were supposed to have dinner.

That was what they had agreed on, earlier in the week when he had still been home. She hadn't left with him, but instead flew out a few days later and took a cab to the hotel he had checked into. A second key card being left with the front desk for her, because he would already be at the arena for that night's RAW by the time her flight arrived.

It was always best for them not to leave or arrive together.

At least, that was what she had convinced herself.

She checked her cell phone for what seemed to like the hundredth time that night. He was late, which worried her. It was so unlike him. He would have called her by now, to let her know that he was running late. He knew how she worried and he was one of the few people that understood why she had a reason to worry.

Because *he* was still after her.

She released a a slow breath of air and began to toy with the cloth napkin on her lap, the woman seated at the very back of the hotel restaurant, away from prying eyes. Although, she doubted that she would be noticed. Not only had she not been seen on WWE television for more than eight years, but she no longer sported her signature red hair and she had had her tattoo removed a year after she had decided to leave the business. She had taken great care in changing her appearance, even changing the way she dressed. She hadn't wanted anyone to recognize her, for others to be able to find her. And for those fans that had managed to get a good look at her, they merely remarked that she resembled the diva, to which she usually just laughed and thanked them, taking it as a compliment, all the while wondering what they would do if they knew she actually *was* the diva.

But as far as everyone knew, Lita had vanished the night Kane had begun to stalk her...

She shuddered at the thought of the seven-foot monster, glad that he was with the SmackDown roster, which meant that while he was in the same state, he was towns and miles away from her.

She reached for her glass of wine and took a sip, arching a brow when a commotion from the lobby caught her attention. And her heart sunk at the sight of two familiar blonde men, the brothers looking frantic as they walked passed the entrance of the restaurant.

Something was obviously wrong.

"Excuse me," she called out to one of the waiters that had come from one of the tables closer to the entrance, on his way to the kitchen. He had probably heard something. She waited until he turned to acknowledge her, a courteous smile on the young man's face, but he also looked troubled. "Can you tell me what seems to be going on in the lobby?"

His face fell. "Everyone's talking about a mugging, just outside of the hotel. From what I heard, the man was terribly injured."

And Amy frowned, that feeling in her chest tightening. "Do you... Do you have any idea who was hurt?"

"Some wrestlers are staying in the hotel. One of the men..."

She stood up abruptly, her head screaming that it wasn't him, but her heart ached. He was running late, he hadn't called her... She took off for the lobby, tears already clouding her vision as she made her way outside, turning in the direction of the crowd. She pushed her way though, stopping only when she had caught sight of an ambulance. Someone was on a gurney, being lifted inside. She hurried there...

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you can't go any further," one of the policemen on the scene informed her, stopping her from getting any closer to the emergency vehicle.

"Is that my husband? Is my husband hurt?" She cried, trying her best to break away from the man. She had to check, she had to see if it was him. If he was hurt... Oh, God, please don't let it be him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't-"

She yanked her arm away from him and rushed towards the ambulance, her eyes widening at the sight of the man that was laid out on the gurney. A sob escaped her lips and she would have collapsed had it not been for the pair of arms that had slid around her. She turned her head to look at who had caught her and with another sob, buried her face in the man's chest, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms. "I... I thought it was you, I didn't know if... You didn't call me. You always call me," she cried against his chest, her words muffled. She shook her head. "But I never thought... I thought it was you, I didn't think it was... Oh, God, I just thought it was you."

Chris Jericho held her in his arms, one hand rubbing her back, doing his best to soothe his distraught wife. "I'm okay, it wasn't me... I'm okay," he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly against him. He closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head before he opened his eyes again. Blue eyes staring at the other man that was loaded into the ambulance, watching as one of their co-workers climbed into the ambulance after him, taking hold of the unconscious man's hand... He looked away with thoughts on what had happened earlier.

He was making his way back to the hotel, stopping at one of the nearby stores for a pack of cigarettes (mentally cursing himself for buying them because he had promised Amy that he would quit) before he continued his trek back, witnessing what was happening in the alley next to the hotel. He had tried to help, had managed to chase them away, but he feared that he had been too late. There was so much blood...

"He's going to be okay, right? Randy's going to be fine?" her voice was weak, she was obviously frightened.

He sighed, "I don't know, babe. I... I just don't know."

"What happened?"

"He was... I don't know what they took from him, probably nothing because the cops said that his wallet was still on him. That nothing seemed to be missing, but he... Amy, your brother was stabbed and it looked really bad."

And with that, Amy paled. Her brother was attacked and, as she looked beyond her husband's shoulder, she knew that her cover was blown. She was recognized.

Because Edge and Christian were staring right at her.

End of Part One


End file.
